This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To 1) develop strategies for creating genetically identical monkeys using blastomere separation and 2) propagate a family [unreadable] of MHC-defined monkeys using assisted reproductive technologies. Genetically identical and MHC-defined monkeys would [unreadable] be extremely valuable models for biomedical studies of human disease.[unreadable] [unreadable] Many of the goals of this project were completed before this reporting period through collaboration with the Oregon [unreadable] National Primate Research Center (ONPRC). To date approximately 50 MHC-defined embryos have been produced and [unreadable] shipped to the ONPRC where they were cryopreserved for subsequent transfer into suitable recipients. Several transfers [unreadable] have been accomplished, which resulted in two pregnancies one offspring at the ONPRC. A no-cost extension of this [unreadable] project has been requested, so that we can continue the work using embryo recipients at the WNPRC. This research used [unreadable] WNPRC Animal Services.